


At the tips of fingers and tongues

by roseclaw



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclaw/pseuds/roseclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about control and trust. It's just that both Chad and Ryan want that control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the tips of fingers and tongues

Fandom: High School Musical  
Pairing: Ryan/Chad  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 803  
Spoilers: n/a  
Warnings: sex, kink (bondage, sensory deprivation, gag), and top!Ryan  
Author's Note: For . Porn's not my strong suit.   
Disclaimer: HSM is that of Ortega and Disney.   
Summary: It's about control and trust. It's just that both Chad and Ryan want that control.

Chad sits by the headboard. He can feel the bed move around him. He can _smell_ Ryan's excitement.

Chad makes a high, needy noise in the back of his throat and repositions his tongue around the bandanna in his mouth. He works his head side to side to try to free a strand of hair from the knot the bandannas made behind his head.

Ryan has been working Chad up slowly, knowing full well how Chad likes to go straight for the good stuff first.

Ryan had primly told Chad, "It's not foreplay if it happens after the fact."

Chad hadn't retorted, except to growl softly around the gag.

Ryan places a hand high on Chad's thigh. Chad keeps himself from arching into Ryan's palm - but only just. He wants Ryan's hand somewhere else. He can feel the warm humidity of Ryan's breath against his neck. It's followed by the blunt scrape of teeth and the suction of lips.

Chad moans and then breathes in sharply when Ryan bites down hard on the cords of Chad's neck. Chad has enough willpower to keep his eyes closed behind the bandanna across his eyes. It's not like he would see much if he opened them. It's the thought of not being able to see Ryan that bugs him more than not being able to speak to Ryan. Or as Ryan said, boss him around. Chad can't anticipate Ryan's actions, and each touch is a disorienting surprise. It's heightened Chad's senses a little, but not enough for it to be noticeably more of a turn-on. At least they're not playing with hot wax again.

Chad thinks about the bell on the headboard that's replaced the safeword for the night. It's within easy access of Chad's bound wrists. To see Ryan, all he has to ring it. But Chad's not that selfish. This is something that Ryan wants - other than Chad, not that Chad can fault him that - and Chad is going to give Ryan what he wants.

Chad can feel the calluses on the pads of Ryan's fingers as they slide up Chad's thigh to the crease between his hips. Ryan rubs his face against Chad's thigh.

Ryan hums. Chad can feel Ryan's throat buzz against his thigh and the slight scratch of Ryan's five-o'clock shadow. (Chad's not going to mention that Ryan's five o'clock shadow took two days to form.) Chad swallows his surprised yelp.

Ryan's fingers dig into the small of Chad's back as he wraps his hands around Chad's hips. Chad sucks in an anticipatory breath, but Ryan's mouth never closes in on Chad's cock.

Instead, Ryan hoists Chad's hips and runs his tongue behind Chad's balls.

Ryan makes a pleased sound, and Chad kinda squeaks.

His thighs begin to tremble with the need to snap his hips. Ryan's fingers slowly dip into Chad's ass. Chad's biceps flex with the need to move, to touch Ryan.

Chad pants around the bandanna, snorting through his nose. He resists the urge to squirm around Ryan's fingers as they circle and tease.

Ryan's fingers disappear as he shifts.

Chad should be embarrassed by the sounds he makes. Really, he just wants Ryan to finish what he started. Chad's cock needs attention five minutes ago. He shifts his hips looking for friction.

Ryan tuts at him before pressing his lips to the corners of Chad's. It's awkward around the bandanna, but Ryan rewards him by finally swallowing Chad's cock.

Chad really wishes he could see Ryan work. The image in his mind doesn't quite cut it. He imagines that Ryan's flushed and pleased with himself. Ryan's hair is probably in tact, because Chad can't latch onto it like he always does. He's okay with not being able to speak, more so than he thought he'd be. Chad still has reservations about being blind and unable to touch. It makes Chad jumpy and a tiny bit paranoid, but he trusts Ryan. Also, Chad takes minimal comfort in the bell inches from his hands. It's kinda nice though, sitting back and enjoying the very nice ride.

Ryan has an amazing mouth, all tight, wet heat. That's Chad's excuse for shooting so quickly.

Chad's hands clench into fists. He feels remotely guilty about not warning Ryan, but it's not like he was able to anyway.

Ryan pulls off Chad's cock, and from the rustling noises, Chad can tell that Ryan's spitting into a tissue.

The bed shifts, and Chad nearly jumps when Ryan's hands cup his skull, fingers carding through his hair. Ryan's up to something, Chad just knows it.

The bandanna serving as a gag loosens, and Chad spits it out.

"Your reward," Ryan says. "And mine." Ryan's hands are back at the small of Chad's back. "I want to hear all of your noises when I fuck you."


End file.
